Romione
Romione is the het ship between Ron and Hermione from the ''Harry Potter'' fandom. Canon Hermione meets Ron and Harry at the Hogwarts Express in her first year. She and Ron quickly develop a mutual annoyance, but become friends after Ron insults her and she is endangered by a troll, which Harry and Ron save her from. The three become a tight-knit group, with Ron and Hermione bickering a ton and displaying signs of romantic interest in each other, culminating in their fourth year when Ron is jealous of Hermione's date and later boyfriend, although Hermione wanted to go with Ron. This escalates in their sixth year, where Harry often feels sandwiched in their frustrated arguments, but they finally act on their feelings during the Battle of Hogwarts. FIRST YEAR The first time Ron first met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express at the start of their first year, he found her annoying for "showing off" and regularly reciting the school's rules. His first thought was that he didn't want to be in her house and he groaned when she was sorted into Gryffindor. Later on, he informed others of his annoyance with her, and mentioned that it was unsurprising that she didn't have any friends, which she overheard. Hurt, Hermione hid in the bathroom, crying, until Harry and Ron saved her from a troll that had been let into Hogwarts by Professor Quirrell. Following the troll incident, Hermione lied to Professor McGonagall to prevent Harry and Ron from getting into trouble. From that time onwards, the trio were best friends, in spite of Ron and Hermione's tendency to bicker. SECOND YEAR Ron first began showing signs of romantic interest in Hermione in their second year; he was irritated by her crush on Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, became so angry that Draco Malfoy called her a "Mudblood" that he tried to hex him, and was even more upset than Harry when she became one of the victims of the basilisk. THIRD YEAR Ron and Hermione had their first real fight when Ron accused Hermione's cat Crookshanks of eating his pet rat Scabbers, which had gone missing. The two stopped speaking to each other for a time, but made up after Hagrid scolded Ron and Harry for their treatment of Hermione; Ron offered to help her with Buckbeak's trial, and Hermione hugged him. During their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, when Professor Lupin was "ill" and Professor Snape was teaching instead, Ron was the only person that had enough courage to go as far as standing up to Snape when he called Hermione an "insufferable know-it-all". FOURTH YEAR In their fourth year, Ron and Hermione's romantic feelings for one another began to grow and become more obvious. Hermione was jealous of Ron's crush on Fleur Delacour, the part-Veela champion from Beauxbatons, and Ron became jealous of Viktor Krum, with whom Hermione attended the Yule Ball with after Ron failed to ask Hermione in time and then offended her with his clumsy attempt to do so. Hermione's frustration over Ron's failure to realise and act on his feelings FIFTH YEAR Hermione at one point comments that Ron has "the emotional range of a teaspoon". Ron is visibly affected when Hermione kisses him on the cheek before his first Quidditch game and irked that Hermione maintains a correspondence with Viktor Krum. SIXTH YEAR Their sixth year would be a trying time for Ron and Hermione. When Hermione and Harry were invited to the Slug Club, while Professor Slughorn ignored Ron, Ron became resentful and jealous. He brightened up considerably after Hermione asked him to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her. However, Ron had a row with his sister after catching her snogging Dean Thomas, during which she revealed that Hermione had snogged Viktor Krum sometime during their fourth year. Ron started acting coldly towards Hermione. In an attempt to boost Ron's confidence for an upcoming Quidditch match, Harry pretended to slip him some Felix Felicis in Ron's morning pumpkin juice, giving Ron the desired placebo effect that kept his nerves from hindering his performance as a Keeper. Harry had managed to trick Hermione into thinking he had given Ron a drop of the Felix Felicis as well, and she berated both Harry and Ron for taking an unfair advantage in the game. Though Ron had initially believed the Felix was behind his flawless performance, when Harry revealed he had not actually slipped anything in Ron's drink, Ron accused Hermione of not having faith in his abilities and thenceforth started ignoring her completely. All this caused Ron to begin a shallow relationship with Lavender Brown. Hermione was hurt and furious, conjuring a flock of canaries to attack Ron, after which the two did not speak for months. Hermione even retaliated by attending the aforementioned Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen, an older Gryffindor whom Ron despised, simply to annoy Ron. By this time, Ron was already growing tired of his relationship with the very clingy Lavender. When Ron was accidentally poisoned with mead on his birthday, Hermione forgot her anger in her worry for him, staying by his side until he recovered. Ron looked forward to these visits from her while pretending to be asleep whenever Lavender visited him. During one of Lavender's visits, Ron repeated Hermione's name in his sleep, causing her to become very silent. By the time Ron was allowed to leave the hospital wing, he and Hermione were closer than ever, and the former's romance with Lavender ended quickly when Lavender saw Ron and Hermione coming down from the boys' dormitories together, while Harry was with them under his Invisibility Cloak. At the end of the year, their mutual affection was visible when Ron gently comforted Hermione as she cried on his shoulder at Dumbledore's funeral. SEVENTH YEAR The two grew much closer, though were only "sort of" together, according to Harry. They danced together at Bill and Fleur's wedding, where Ron also showed his continuing jealous dislike of Viktor Krum, who was a guest. During the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry, Ron comforted Hermione several times by putting his arm around her, and the two were generally kinder to one another; Harry even suspected that they had fallen asleep in Grimmauld Place holding hands after waking up and noticing that their hands were barely an inch away from each other. Hermione fell asleep hand-in-hand in 12 Grimmauld Place. When Remus Lupin informed them of the Ministry's crack down on Muggle-borns, Ron offered to vouch for her by telling people that Hermione was his cousin, at which Hermione affectionately touched his hand and reminded him that they were on the run with the most wanted wizard in Britain. When Ron temporarily left his friends, Hermione cried over him for weeks; Ron was able to return by hearing Hermione's voice saying his name through his Deluminator. When Ron destroyed the locket Horcrux, it taunted him with visions of his greatest fears, one of which was Hermione preferring Harry to him. Hermione was initially furious with Ron for his abandonment, to the point of physically attacking him, though she eventually forgave him. Later on, when the trio was brought to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange isolated Hermione for interrogation by the means of torture. Ron begged in vain to be taken in her stead, and after being thrown into the basement, Hermione's screams from above caused Ron to call her name in anguish, eventually reducing him to tears. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was touched when Ron expressed concern for the castle's house-elves, for whom she had always been concerned, and initiated a kiss, to which Ron responded very enthusiastically. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, they get married and had two children, the first and only daughter Rose, and the second and only son Hugo. Children Ron and Hermione have two children who appear both in the epilogue in the seventh novel and in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Rose Granger-Weasley Rose "Rosie" Granger-Weasley (born between September 1, 2005 and August 31, 2006) was a half-blood witch and the first and only daughter of Ron and Hermione. In her early childhood, she was the best friend of her cousin Albus Potter. Rose started attending Hogwarts in 2017, the same year as Albus, and was sorted into Gryffindor. Following Albus getting sorted into Slytherin and becoming best friends with Scorpius Malfoy, Rose distanced herself from her former best friend. In 2018, during her second year, she became a Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hugo Granger-Weasley Hugo Granger-Weasley (born sometime after August 2008) was a half-blood wizard and the second and only son of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. In 2017, he accompanied his parents to see off his sister and his two cousins to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hugo and Lily shared an eagerness to go to Hogwarts, despite both of them being too young. At King's Cross Station, the two had "an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts". Hugo started attending Hogwarts in 2019. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION :Ron/Hermione on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * The combination of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione is referred to as One Big Happy Weasley Family (OBHWF) Photos romionekiss.gif 7romione.gif romionehands.gif romione.gif 3romione.gif 3romionefun.jpg 3romione.jpg Notes and references Navigation ru:Ромиона